Goodbye
by GoSchatzi
Summary: Es ist an der Zeit Abschied zu nehmen. Schnuppertext: "Bitte lass mich nicht allein, nicht du auch noch"


Eine süße kleine Story, die mir nachts um zwei gekommen ist.

* * *

Es war laut, denn viele Leute sprachen gleichzeitig und im Hintergrund konnte man leise Musik spielen hörnen. Es war ein Kinderlied.

Überall waren Luftballons und Konfetti verteilt und über den Köpfen der Partygäste hing ein Banner mit den Worten: „Wir werden dich vermissen, Conan-kun". Man brauchte nicht die Kombinationsgabe eines Detektivs um herauszufinden, dass dies eine Abschiedsparty war.

Viele Freunde des kleinen Jungen waren anwesend, sogar einige Polizisten, die ihn über die zwei Jahre, die er im Mouri Haushalt verbracht hatte, lieb gewonnen hatten.

Als es dann an der Tür klingelte, riss der Junge seinen Kopf herum, rief energisch: „Sie ist da!" und rannte wie wild geworden auf die Tür zu, um sie zu öffnen. Er riss sie auf und da stand sie, seine Mutter als die Conans verkleidet. „Mommy", rief er aus und streckte ihr die Arme entgegen. Sie grinste ihn an und spielte mit, indem sie ihn packte und herumwirbelte.

„Mein Baby, ich hab dich ja sooooo vermisst!"

Die Gäste, die dieses Zusammenspiel von Mutter und Kind erstaunt beobachtet hatten, wunderten sich wie der normal so ernste und ruhige Junge sich so um 180 Grad drehen konnte. So hatte ihn noch niemand erlebt.

Als Yukiko ihn wieder abgesetzt hatte, packte er ihre Hand und zerrte sie in die Detektei, wo die Feier stattfand, hinein. „Komm ich muss dir alle vorstellen! Das hier ist Heiji-niichan….", und er redete wie am Laufband, holte kaum Luft und rezitierte einen Namen nach dem anderen. „Huch, wo ist denn Ran-neechen hin?", fragte er nachdem er alle vorgestellt hatte. Alle sahen sich nach der Gesuchten um, bis der Kleine ins Zimmer nebenan flitzte und in den Raum rief, er wäre bald wieder da.

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen, schaute er sich in dem finsteren Kämmerchen um, das nur vom Mondschein erhellt wurde. Da saß sie, allein auf der Fensterbank und beobachtete bekümmert die Sterne.

„Ran-neechan…", sagte er leise.

Da richtete sie ihren Blick auf ihn und lächelte ihn an, doch es erreichte nicht ihre Augen, welche feucht glitzerten. Sie breitete ihre Arme aus und flüsterte leise: „ich weiß, du magst es nicht bei mir auf dem Schoß zu sitzen, aber …". Sie ließ den Rest des Satzes ausklingen, ihre Augen flehend in die seinen blickend.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen ging er langsam auf sie zu und ließ sich von ihr in die Arme nehmen. Sie drückte ihn so fest an sich, dass er ihren Herzschlag hören konnte, der ruhig pochte.

„Ich will nicht dass du auch gehst, Conan. Ich weiß, ich kann nicht von dir verlangen, dass du dich gegen deine Eltern entscheidest, aber ich kann dicht anders, als mich zu fühlen, als würde ich dich nie wieder sehen". Ihre Stimme bebte und ihre Hände zitterten. „Bitte lass mich nicht allein, nicht du auch noch".

Conan wusste erst nicht was er erwidern sollte, wollte er ihr doch nicht noch mehr Schmerzen bereiten. Aber Conan musste von der Bildfläche verschwinden, um Shinichi wiederauferstehen zu lassen. Die beiden konnten nicht gleichzeitig existieren. Seit Haibara ihn aufgeregt angerufen hatte und ihm sagte, dass sie es endlich geschafft hatte, ein wirksames Gegengift zu entwickeln, hatte er auf Wolke Sieben geschwebt, geblendet von dem Gedanken daran, in sein altes Leben zurück zu kehren, ohne auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass er Conan aus dem Leben vieler Menschen reißen würde und dort eine klaffende Wunde zurücklassen würde, die nicht einmal Shinichi heilen konnte.

„Ich bleibe immer bei dir Ran-neechan. Auch wenn du mich nicht sehen kannst. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Shinichi-niichan bald wieder zurückkommt. Dann bist du nicht alleine!"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich nach all der Zeit noch das Gleiche für ihn empfinden kann und Conan-kun, denk nicht, dass er dich ersetzen kann. Das kann keiner... Bitte versprich mir, dass du mir schreibst und mich ab und zu besuchen kommst".

Conan war einige Minuten still, doch dann zauberte er ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und machte eine ausholende Bewegung. „Ich verspreche dir hoch und heilig, dass ich dir einen riesen Haufen Briefe schreiben werde, so dass du in ihnen versinkst! Und ich werde dich nieeeeeeemals vergessen!"

Bei seinen kindlichen Worten musste sie leise kichern und diesmal erreichte ihr Lächeln ihre Augen, auch wenn diese noch einen leichten Hauch von Traurigkeit ausstrahlten.

„Komm, mein Kleiner. Was ist das denn für eine Party, wenn der Hauptgast fehlt?", meinte sie nach einer kurzen Pause, in der sie sich sammelte.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück und Conan gesellte sich wieder zu seiner Mutter, um nicht den Anschein zu erwecken, er würde sich nicht über ihre Anwesenheit freuen. Er sollte ein Kind spielen, das seine Mutter seit zwei Jahren nicht gesehnen hatte und sie furchtbar vermisst hatte. Yukiko verbeugte sich vor Ran, bedankte sich bei ihr für die Fürsorge, die sie ihrem Kind geschenkt hatte, nahm Conan wieder auf den Arm und meinte es sei Zeit für die beiden zu gehen.

In diesem Moment wurde es Still im Raum und alle schauten plötzlich betrübt. Langsam schaute Conan jeden der Anwesenden an, einen nach dem anderen, und sah in jedem von ihnen, bis auf diejenigen, die sein Geheimnis kannten, diese bittere Traurigkeit. Kurz konnte er sogar einen Hauch von Kummer in Kogoros Gesicht aufblitzen sehen, bevor dieser wieder seine betrunkene Miene aufsetzte. Die kleine Ayumi brach in Tränen aus und Genta und Mitsuhiko funkelnden zu seinem erstaunen nicht ihn an, sondern seine Mutter. ‚Hmm, sie meinen wohl, sie nimmt mich ihnen weg.'

Ran kam noch einmal auf ihn zu und strich ihm mit dem Handrücken zart über die Wange. „Pass auf dich auf und stell nichts an, ja?"

Da war es wieder, das Beben in ihrer Stimme, die Tränen in den Augen und das leichte Zittern ihrer Hände. Er konnte nur nicken und sich einen Kuss auf die Stirn drücken lassen.

„Auf Wiedersehen", flüsterte er ihr mir belegter Stimme zu, obwohl er genau wusste, dass sie sich nicht wieder sehen würden, nicht als Conan und sein Vormund. Er wank seinen Freunden noch einmal zu und ließ sich dann von seiner Mutter davon tragen.

Edogawa Conan würde heute sterben und Kudo Shinichi von den Toten auferstehen und in sein altes Leben zurückkehren, oder was davon noch übrig war.


End file.
